Acercamientos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Todo parece ser diferente en Japón y Liliadent todavía no está acostumbrado.


**Acercamientos**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

Aunque ya debería estar comenzando el otoño, Liliadent jura que el calor sigue siendo el mismo que en verano y apenas puede soportarlo mientras corre junto a los demás, sintiendo que sus piernas están a sus límites y que se le está acabando el aire.

Pero a varios metros frente a él puede ver a Kirihara, corriendo todavía a la misma velocidad con la que había comenzado a hacerlo, por lo que se niega a rendirse.

Él no quiere volver a perder, no quiere repetir la experiencia que es quedarse atrás, y esos sentimientos hacen que se esfuerce un poco más, acelerando su trote hasta que al fin completa los kilómetros que les han asignado ese día.

Al detenerse, siente que sus pulmones están en llamas y a duras penas puede contenerse de toser, mas su única recompensa de no haber sido el último hace que sienta que valió la pena.

Liliadent cierra sus manos y sus ojos, inclinándose y apoyando sus puños en sus rodillas mientras toma aire desesperadamente y permanece así hasta que escucha a alguien detenerse a su lado, en lugar de continuar hasta llegar al lugar en el que sus compañeros descansan.

Al abrir los ojos descubre una simple botella de agua frente a su rostro y que quien se la ofrece es de su misma cancha, pero aunque lo reconoce por su inusual altura y siempre despeinado cabello, no recuerda su nombre y tampoco haber hablado con él, por lo que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

No tiene tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, tampoco, porque el otro empuja la botella hacia él, haciendo que no tenga más opción que aceptarla, y para su sorpresa no está tibia; no es de las botellas que han pasado horas bajo el sol, al igual que ellos.

Tres palabras pasan por su mente "_Thank you_" y —luego de unos segundos— "_Arigatou_" pero la falta de aire le impide pronunciar cualquiera de ellas y al final sólo inclina un poco su cabeza, como ha visto que muchos hacen, esperando que eso sea suficiente para expresar su gratitud.

El otro sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda, diciendo algo tan rápido que no es su mínimo conocimiento de japonés lo que le impide entenderle, antes de gritar "¡Kippei!" y dirigirse a paso lento hacia un rubio, más bajo que él y con el que recuerda haberlo visto antes.

A su alrededor todos parecen estar haciendo lo mismo, hablando con sus compañeros y compartiendo bebidas, y aunque la mezcla de palabras desconocidas y el agotamiento después del entrenamiento lo marean, Liliadent suspira con gusto una vez toma la mitad de la bebida y cuando la termina, antes de la pequeña reunión con los entrenadores, se siente revitalizado.

Esta vez, la reunión es más larga de lo usual y aun cuando Liliadent presta atención, intentando hilar las palabras que comprende para entender de qué hablan, no sabe porqué, al final, todos se conmocionan en lugar de partir inmediatamente en dirección a los dormitorios, como acostumbran.

Al menos sabe que no es por algo negativo, por que puede ver a Kirihara saltando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le habla rápidamente a un pelirrojo que, Liliadent recuerda, también es de Rikkai y aunque otros no son tan efusivos, sus reacciones son similares.

—Parece que mañana iremos a la playa.

Liliadent reconoce la voz y el acento, mucho menos pesado que el de muchos otros cuando intentan hablar en inglés, por lo que aun antes de girarse sabe que encontrará a Yagyuu, con sus gruesas gafas que ocultan sus ojos y sus sonrisas y ademanes amables.

—¿A entrenar? —pregunta de inmediato, confundido ante la explicación aunque la agradece.

—Imagino —dice Yagyuu, asintiendo con su cabeza antes de sugerirle que se pongan en marcha, porque al día siguiente tendrán que madrugar.

* * *

Es tal como dice Yagyuu y la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas está amaneciendo, Liliadent se encuentra junto a lo que parece la mitad de los participantes del campamento haciendo fila frente a los buses que los llevarán a la playa.

No hay ningún orden de asientos y el recorrido trascurre entre ronquidos y algunas conversaciones apagadas en las que Liliadent no participa y tampoco el que está en el asiento a su lado, un crespo rubio de su misma cancha que usualmente también duerme en las bancas durante los siempre cortos descansos.

Le llegada a la playa parece despertar los ánimos, al menos hasta que el más alto de los entrenadores anuncia el entrenamiento que seguirán, pero a pesar de eso las quejas son mínimas, quizás porque la mayoría prefiere conservar su aliento, y la práctica tan rigurosa como de costumbre comienza.

Esta vez, el calor y su poca resistencia no son sus únicos enemigos y Liliadent se encuentra doblemente exhausto cuando, luego de luchar contra la arena y todas las dificultades e incomodidades que trae, el sol está llegando a lo más alto y al fin les permiten descansar.

Estar bajo la sombra de unos parasoles, acabando una botella de agua tras otra, es suficiente para Liliadent, mas no puede negarse cuando Oshitari se acerca ofreciéndole un par de sánduches y una charla en un inglés fluido pero no tan claramente pronunciado.

Y mientras ellos y otros descansan, Kirihara y algunos otros corren hasta la orilla, gritando contentos cuando la marea llega a sus pies.

Es extraño que no entren más al mar, pero Liliadent supone que alguien —sus capitanes o los entrenadores— les prohibieron hacerlo y aunque una parte de sí quiere unírseles, se conforma con vaciar una botella que ya está tibia sobre su cabeza.

Las prácticas son reanudadas una vez el sol comienza a bajar y una suave brisa, que no alcanza a lanzar arena contra sus rostros, comienza a soplar, mas esas condiciones no hacen que sea menos duro.

Pero al menos se detienen una vez el sol se oculta por completo tras el horizonte y no se van de inmediato, lo que le permite disfrutar el lugar ahora que la temperatura al fin bajó.

La emoción de todos regresa en ese momento y Liliadent ve a más de uno correr hasta los buses y regresar cargado de objetos varios.

Entre eso y las palabras que puede entender de las muchas conversaciones puede hacerse a la idea de que harán algo, pero antes de que logre saber exactamente qué alguien se acerca a él y lo toma de uno de sus brazos, jalándolo en dirección a los buses.

Para su sorpresa ese alguien es Kirihara y éste frunce el ceño cuando Liliadent no se mueve.

—_Helpu also_ —dice después de un segundo, repitiendo su gesto, y si bien Liliadent acepta seguirlo, no puede evitar observarlo, incrédulo, mas no está seguro de si se siente así por el desastroso inglés de Kirihara o por que es él quien lo está arrastrando a colaborar con el grupo.

La carne, el pescado, las pequeñas parillas y la leña son suficientes para que entienda al fin qué es lo que harán y aunque está cansado el entusiasmo es contagioso, por lo que hace tres viajes hasta los buses antes de dejarse caer cerca a la orilla del mar, no tan lejos de los grupos que están organizando todo.

Liliadent permanece allí, escuchando la cercanía de las olas y sintiendo la brisa, que ha aumentando en fuerza y ahora resulta refrescante, hasta que Yagyuu se acerca a él, como de costumbre.

—Es una suerte que también nos hayan dejado hacer un asado —dice, observando el lugar donde varios de preparatoria están comenzando a encender una serie de pequeñas fogatas, antes de dirigir su mirada a él y ofrecerle su mano—. ¿Vamos?

Hay una parte de él que quiere ignorar el gesto y levantarse sin ninguna ayuda.

No es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, pero sabe que solamente es algo diferente, como todo parece ser en Japón, incluso las cosas más simples.

Y a pesar de eso y de que sigue sin poder entender gran parte de lo que escucha y sólo unos cuantos pueden comprender lo que él dice, Liliadent termina aceptando el gesto, dispuesto a seguirlo y a, además, unirse a todos los que ya están ayudando con las preparaciones.


End file.
